


Fic: Music Between Friends

by jadelikethering



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadelikethering/pseuds/jadelikethering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short ficlet about Blaine and his puppy, Dexter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic: Music Between Friends

> _inspired by[this gif](http://24.media.tumblr.com/4d2dd0935bd07ce90592460a97569286/tumblr_mqbtjr9dxi1qdlh1io1_400.gif) because I really like puppies. _

* * *

“When the road looks rough ahead, and you’re miles and miles from your nice warm bed. You just remember what your old pal said,” Blaine sings, his eyes focused on his fingers as he slides them to the appropriate chords. He bites down on his lower lip lightly as the final note comes out flat. He huffs out before replaying the chord, strumming a few more times to make sure he got it right.

Blaine presses his lips together as he retracts his fingers to replay the chord progression as he sings the lines again. His lips tilt into a smile as he gets it right this time. He looks up with a triumphant grin only to be met by a curious pair of dark brown eyes. “Boy you’ve got a friend in me,” Blaine continues with a grin as he sings directly to his puppy, “Yeah you’ve got a friend in me.”

As Blaine continues to sing, he refocuses his gaze onto his guitar, trying his best to focus on the chords of the familiar song. He all but forgets about the fact that he is not alone until he feels a sudden soft pressure fall against his outstretched leg. His fingers don’t falter on the neck of his guitar as he looks up to see the big brown eyes of his new puppy staring back at him as it’s small head rests against his leg.

As a child, Blaine had always wanted a puppy, and as soon as he’d moved into his own apartment he had made a beeline for a rescue shelter where he’d adopted Dexter. There was something about the love, and the loyalty that dogs always had that Blaine couldn’t help but want.

“You like it Dex?” Blaine asks with a laugh, his voice heightening slightly as he speaks to the puppy. “Dexter, you like that?” he asks again, his voice a little higher, slipping into the traditional “baby-talk” voice he never seemed to be able to resist. However, it worked it’s magic as Dexter’s tale began to wag as he lifts his head up slightly off of Blaine’s leg.

Blaine sets his guitar to the side and leans forward to pick up the puppy and wrapping him in his arms, only to laugh as the puppy licks his face excitedly. He hugs the puppy, sighing in contentment as he kisses the top of his head. “I love you too, buddy,” he says with a smile.

 


End file.
